Contract
by kurohime24
Summary: Takes off after the last episode of Kuroshitsuji 2. Ciel and Sebastian went to Paris. And Ciel suggested something he wanted to try as a devil.
1. The one

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI  
****R & R please? =w=**

**If you still haven't watch Kuroshitsuji Season II, I advice you not to read this fic. It contains spoiler on the Last episode.  
Thank You. :) **

**

* * *

**After Ciel and Sebastian left London. They both head to Paris to continue on living. Ciel as a devil, and Sebastian to continue serving his precious young master as his butler for eternity.

And so… An afternoon in a café in Paris

"I can't believe I'm doing this again, Sebastian." Ciel said irritated.

"But ojou-sama, we don't know if anyone you know is here in Paris. You already informed them about your death right?" Sebastian smiled

Ciel glared at Sebastian as he brush the wig off his shoulder.

"So Ojou-sama, what are your plans now?"

"I want to make a contract with someone, just like what you did with me." Ciel said as he took a sip at his tea.

Sebastian look at Ciel confusingly.

"What's the matter, Sebastian?'

"Well, it's just almost your first week of being a demon and now you're already finding someone who you can form a contract with."

"You do know that sooner or later I'll do it right? I might as well do it now, since I have a lot of time to spare"

"Do you even know anything about forming a contract with a human?"

"I'll just do what you did with me, I can rely on my instincts or better yet, I'll command you to teach me." Ciel grinned

"What a persistent young LADY" Sebastian emphasized the "lady" part. Ciel glared at Sebastian again.

"Enough of this, we should get back to the hotel now, It's getting late." Sebastian said as he stands.

Sebastian looked at his bocchan staring afar.

"ojou-san….?" Sebastian called for ciel but ciel suddenly stood up.

"Ojou…san?" Sebastian said confused

"Sebastian…someone's…someone's calling me!" Ciel quickly said and started running on the street full of people.

"Honestly… bocchan is too much of a trouble…never mind, I can track him down any time…I wonder what kind of person is he gonna have a contract with…" Sebastian grinned as he head towards the hotel.

+MEANWHILE+

'_What is this feeling…Who…Who is the one calling me….' _Ciel thought as he continued running in the street. He was thankful that Sebastian just made him wear a short dress, so it wasn't really difficult to run on.

'_I'm close…'_ Ciel thought as he made a right turn to the next street and a left turn. He continued on running never minding the people who bumps at him until he finally reached his destination.

'_It's here' _Ciel panted as he looks at the structure before him.

"An abandoned church…?" Ciel whispered as he slowly approaches the entrance.

The door of the church creaked as Ciel slowly open it. He saw a trail of blood leading to a dying boy in front of the altar.

'_He's still breathing' _Ciel thought as he slowly approaches the boy.

"He…lp….m..e …" The boy said panting heavily

"So…You're the one who called me…Well, I can already eat your soul since you're dying but… I wanna have fun" Ciel grinned as his eyes turned red.

The place became black as the boy found himself lying under a bed of white roses.  
"I'll ask you… Do you still want to live?" A blue butterfly asked  
"O-Of…course I do…I…I…want to…have my…. My revenge… I …want to…to take my pride…back…." The boy said as he coughed small amount of blood.  
"Do you want to make a contract with me?" The butterfly said as it flutters its' wings  
"Yes…"  
"Ahahaha you don't even know what you will enter, why immediately say yes?"  
"Stop…playing with…me… I'll give you…everything…even if it's my soul…just…just grant…my wish…"  
As that was said, the white roses became black and the blue butterfly takes form of ciels' body. Ciel approached the boy and look at his own symbol in the chest of his "client"

"I'll grant you your wish…"

"Revenge… "Ciel grinned then chuckled

* * *

**Authors' Note : I created this on accident. :P just sharing**


	2. Explanation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KUROSHITSUJI**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE w**

**

* * *

**

"So this is your prey?" Sebastian asked  
"Keep your voice low, we're on a hospital." Ciel said calmly as he looks at his "prey"

"Do you even know his name?"

"You didn't know my name when you made a contract with me."

"Oujo-sama, I know your name when I made a contract with you." Sebastian grinned

"Liar."

"But I never expected you to call me just to carry this…this BOY here in the hospital." Sebastian complained

"Shut up. You don't have the right to complain… And tell me if I hadn't called you, how the hell can I carry him here?" Ciel argued.

"Well I'm terribly sorry for complaining…OUJO-SAMA"

"By the way…Where's the clothes that I asked you to bring?"

"Oh….Those clothes….Sorry I forgot about it…But… Didn't it take time just to wear that dress? Why waste our effort? Beside it looks much better on you." Sebastian smiled

"You bastard…" Ciel gritted his teeth as he glares at Sebastian

"Fine…Fine, I'll go get your clothes. PLEASE stay here." Sebastian said as he leaves the room.

Ciel sighed as he looks at the person who made a contract with him.

'_When is he gonna wake up.'_ Ciel thought impatiently as he sits beside the boy.

After a few minutes, the said boy flutters his eyes. The white room surprised him. And as he search through the room, he found a girl in a pink short dress sitting beside him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked

"I am Ciel, the person whom you formed a contract with." Ciel smiled

"Y-You're a devil?"

"I am most certainly am… Now I want to ask what your name is."

"My name… It's Maximilien" He forced a smile.

As soon as he said his name, the door opened.

"Bocchan, I have your change of clothes." Sebastian said as he enters the room

Ciel faced Maximilien and said "By the way, I'm a boy and that's my butler, Sebastian."

Ciel grabbed the clothes and entered the rest room.

"She's a boy….He's cute…" Maximilien whispered

"What did you say?" Sebastian asked glaring at Maximilien

"I said he's cute that's all…Why?"

"You-"Sebastian didn't finish his sentence as Ciel called him.

'_I almost forgot bocchan couldn't dress up by himself'_ Sebastian chuckled

After Ciel got dressed.

"Why did I recover so quickly?" Maximilien asked

"That is because you made a contract with me, I cannot allow you to be dead nor be harmed." Ciel answered

"Uhm… Is mister Sebastian a demon too?"

"Yes he is, he is my loyal servant" Ciel said as he look at Sebastian

Sebastian looked at Ciel then said "bocchan placed his symbol on your chest."

Maximilien takes a look on his chest and found a star inside a pentagon that lies inside a circle.

"This is a symbol of our contract?" Maximilien asked

[1]"Yes, As long as you hold the contract… I'll follow you anywhere even if you don't call me. The "contract" we speak of is represented by a symbol its holder bears which allows the demon to always keep sight on its prey. The more noticeable the symbol is placed, the more power it contains within it which the holder can execute his will. But in exchange…" Ciel paused for a moment

"He …will never be able to escape the demon…." Maximilien stated

"Yes, no matter where you go, Bocchan shall keep you company. To the very end, even if your body is destroyed. He will never ever leave your side. To the very depth of hell…."Sebastian said

"I will be your LoyaL companion" Ciel continued

After a few moments of silence...

"Correct me if I'm wrong but…You want to take revenge at your family… right?" Ciel asked.

"Yes...yes…I do" he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Maximilien is two years older than Ciel .**

** [1] I got it from episode 4 of the anime w the time when ciel was rescued by Sebastian. **


	3. brat

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me REVIEWS: D**

* * *

"My mother and father were really proud of me because of my skills and my capabilities of being the next successor of the company… But a few years after my younger brother were born… He exceeded my skills, talents…everything. So my father decided to make him the successor…" Maximelien said as he forced a smile.

"And?" Ciel asked

"I don't… I don't know… That's all that I remember…"

"But why do you have that intense longing for revenge…" Ciel said confused.

"One will not call a demon with that kind of situation. There must still be a reason you want to have your revenge." Sebastian added.

"I really… Don't know…I can't remember."

"Bocchan made a contract with someone quite troublesome" Sebastian whispered

"Ciel, can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Ciel…Do you have a girlfriend?" maximilien asked

Ciel was petrified by the question asked by Maximilien and Sebastian was ready to strangle him to death.

"Wh-What are you asking?" Ciel said

"Well, I kinda fell in love with you from the moment I opened my eyes. I don't care if you're a demon. I love you! So do you have a girlfriend?" Maximilien smiled

"I have" Ciel answered hurriedly

"I order you to tell me the truth."

"Y-Yes…I don't" Ciel said as he covered his mouth .

"Oooooh…. So that's how it works." Maximilien grinned

"Bocchan, I take my words back… You made a contract with someone REALLY troublesome."

Ciel sighed as he turns to Sebastian and said "Sebastian, I order you to find anything that is related to this boy."

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian kneeled; he glared at Maximilien then jumps at the window.

"He's one hell of a butler." Maximilien stated as he looks at the window… grinning.

"I know."

"So ciel, tell me about yourself."

"My…Self?"

"Yes! What's it like to be a demon? Are you a human before?"

"I'm sorry but I refuse to tell it to you."

"Ok." Maximilien looked at Ciel

"You're not going to order me to tell it to you?"

"No… I'm going to wait until you open it to me yourself." Maximilien said as he stares at Ciel

"Ciel slightly blush and said "I'm not going to open something like that to you."

"We'll see" Maximilien chuckled

+Meanwhile+

"That boy… I want to strangle him so badly… I want to hear him scream. I want to see him in pain" Sebastian whispered as runs through the forest to get to the archives.

'_I shouldn't have left bocchan on that room alone with that…that PEST!'_ once again Sebastian is getting irritated.

'_I have to calm down…'_ he repeatedly thought but he punched the tree beside him

"I'm feeling a little better" Sebastian whispered as the tree crumbles in pieces.

"Now to head to the archives to find information to that no-good brat"


	4. Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI. :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW aaaaaaaaand Sorry for my grammar, I know it sucks. XD**

**

* * *

**

'_Sebastian's late' _Ciel thought

"I'm going out for a moment" Ciel said

"Eh? Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to ask if they could release you by tomorrow"

"O-okay be careful." Maximilien smiled

Ciel looked at him

"You should get some rest" Ciel said as he leaves

"Thank you" Maximilien whispered as he lies down.

'_I want to be with Ciel. Though we're not close and I don't know anything about him… It feels like I've known him before.'_ Maximilien thought before slowly falling asleep.

+At the reception+

"Good Afternoon. Can I ask when patient at rm. 308 will be released?" Ciel asked kindly

"I'll check on it now." The nurse said as she checks at the files.

Ciel waited for a few minutes then the nurse called him.

"The patient at rm. 308 can go tomorrow morning." The nurse smiled.

"Thank you" Ciel replied then heads to Maximiliens' room

As he opens the door, He found Sebastian staring at maximilien angrily.

"Sebastian?"  
"Bocchan, good that you are here already." Sebastian smiled

"Wait, do you have a grudge against him?" Ciel asked

"I have a few information about him" Sebastian said obviously changing the topic.

"Sebastian answer me! Why do you always look at him angrily?" Ciel ordered

"As if Bocchan doesn't know."

"Know what?" Ciel asked

"Bocchan let's set that topic aside. For now, we must complete Maximiliens' wish already" Sebastian said as he opened the door signaling they talk about it outside.

"… what do you got?' Ciel said as he goes outside.

"His father namely Albert Bertrand owns the Bertrand Company. His mother namely Aalish Roux helps his father run the company."

"Betrand company sounds familiar…" Ciel said

"It should be. It's one of the famous candy and Toy Company here in Paris. Much like Funtom Co. and (max's fathers name.) was once your father's friend.

"You know where his parents are?"

"I do, but for some reason they keep on transferring at their houses here in Paris."

"How about his younger brother?"

"OH, Dacian Bertrand. He's currently being trained as the next head of the Bertrand Co. Sr. Etienne is currently in London doing a business trip."

"Business trip? For what?"

"Bocchan, Funtom Co. is still on business"

"It is?"

"Yes, and it's current head is Lady Elizabeth

"ELIZABETH?" Ciel shouted in shock.

"Bocchan your voice please."

"Sorry." Ciel coughed

"Bocchan, rest assure Lady Elizabeth retained the original Funtom designs."

"I see… She's doing really well" Ciel smiled.

Sebastian looked at his masters' relieved face.

"Bocchan?"

Ciel stopped thinking about the people he left at London as Sebastian called him.

"I'm sorry…Uhm…"

"Bocchan, you don't need to worry about them anymore. They'll be alright though they really miss you; they try to stay happy for you. And besides, you still got me. I'll stay with you forever" Sebastian said as he pats Ciels' head

"As if you have a choice." Ciel said as he shoves sebastians' hand, blushing lightly

Sebastian smirked as he look at his masters' face for a few seconds then asked "Bocchan… what shall we do?"

"We kill his family."

"How?"  
"We waith for (little bro) return to Paris first." Ciel said

"You already asked if Maximilien can go tomorrow right?"

"Yes. The nurse said he can go tomorrow morning."

"That's good. I already created a house." Sebastian said

"So that's why it took you pretty long."

"Well, even building a house for a demon on a few hours is still difficult bocchan. Maybe you can do things like this…soon" Sebastian grinned.

Ciel sighed and entered the room.

Sebastian just smiled in amusement then followed Ciel.

+Next Day+

Maximilien opened his eyes as the rays of light hits his eyes.

"Good morning Maximilien" Ciel greeted

"Good Morning Ciel, What's today's' plans?" Maximilien smiled

"You'll be released today."

"I will? That's great. I can't wait to walk in the streets" Maxmilien said as he sits up and stretches his arms.

"I bought you clothes. Change into this" Ciel said as Sebastian hands it to him.

"Thanks Ciel, I'll change to it right now." Maximilien said as he pulled his shirt.

Ciel was surprised, Really surprised when he saw a barand* on Maximilien's body… the same as his.

"M-Maximilien, where did you get this?" Ciel asked as he touched it.

"I can't really remember… an accident? A prank? I don't really know."

"Sebastian, I need to talk to you." Ciel said as he gritted his teeth then goes out of the room.

Sebastian still looked at Maximilien in disbelief he can't believed he missed something which was unusual to him.

'_This brat has too many secrets.'_ Sebastian thought as he grinned then heads outside.

As Sebastian closed the door.

"Sebastian, What's the meaning of this?"

"Bocchan, I'm terribly sorry but I seriously don't know anything about this."

"… But why don't he remember anything?"

"Maybe it's because he choose not to remember, or he's keeping it from us."

'_Maximilien…Maxi… Max…' _ Ciel thought as his head started to hurt.

"Bocchan…Are you alright?" Sebastian asked as he support Ciel's body that was now wobbling.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian called out worriedly.

"Oh no…" Ciel whispered

"Bocchan, what's wrong?"

"I know him! He's Max!" Ciel said as his eyes widen at the sudden realization.

* * *

**_A/N: *The brand that Ciel was talking about was the same brand marked on Ciel's lower back. :D  
_****_Bertrand means bright raven  
_****_Aalish means of noble kind  
_****_Etienne means crown  
_****_Dacian means of nobility  
Roux i think it means red... not so sure =^= _**


	5. Their past

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI. :D

R & R please w aaaaaand Sorry for my grammar, I know it sucks. XD

A/N: I would like to say sorry for a very late update. My family had a problem a big one so I'm really really really sorry. I just did this hurriedly so the grammar must be really bad. GOMEN!

"Bocchan, you know him?" Sebastian asked

"Yes… He was a person I know from the convent." Ciel said

+FLASHBACK+

"You will never be able to escape from here!" The hooded man chuckled as he put a huge lock in the cage

"There's no way out" Ciel whispered to himself

"Don't lose hope" a voice said

Ciel looked at his right where he heard the voice and asked "Who are you?"

"Call me Max."

Ciel stared at the brown haired boy

"What's your name?" Max asked

"Call me Ciel"

"Ciel, don't worry, we'll get out of here" Max smiled

"What for…. My parents died in a fire accident." Ciel didn't finish his sentence as he was cut by max

"Don't talk like that" Max said as he look at Ciel painfully

"I'm sure that there are still persons searching for you." Max continued.

Ciel went silent and after a few seconds he asked "What about you… Where's your parent?"

Max looked at Ciel silently

"I'm sorry." Ciel said

"Why are you saying sorry?" Max asked confusingly

"I think it's a bit of a question you can't answer…" Ciel looked away.

" No it's alright… It's just that… My parents abandoned me."

"Abandoned… you?"

"You see… After my little brother was born, he exceeded my talents, my capabilities they don't want me anymore, and they treated me as a thrash, so even if I live I have nowhere else to go."

"I'm sorry… again"

"No it's fine but still I don't give up, I'll take it as a challenge that's why I still want to live." Max forced a smile

They talk about a lot of stuff until…

"Ok brats, It's time for you to be branded." A hooded man said

"B…Branded…?" Ciel asked Max

"oh no…" Is the only words Max can reply to Ciel

The hooded man opened Ciel's cage. Ciel trembled in fear as the man reached out for him

"CIEL! Don't touch him! Don't touch him!" Max shouted as he helplessly look at his new friend

"Let me go! Let me go!" Ciel repeated over and over again as tears fall from his eyes

"Let Ciel Go!" Max shouted

"Shut up brat!" The man said as he punched Ciel in his face

"Ciel!" Max said trying to reach out for his friend

"MAX!" Ciel cried.

Max helplessly stared at Ciel being dragged out of the room.

Max waited for ciel wearily and after a few minutes the door burst opened.

"Ciel!" Max shouted as he look at Ciel almost lifeless

Ciel was thrown inside the cage by the hooded man. Max looked at him angrily, the man noticed him and said

"Don't worry you're next". The man opened the cage and dragged Max.

After he was returned to the cage, Max was really on pain but he endured it.

"C-Ciel" he called out as he looks at his friend lying on the floor.

"Ciel!" Max called as he reached out for his friend.

As Max got a hold of Ciel, He was shocked that Ciel was looking at him… emotionless.

"Ciel…" Max called worriedly. But Max knows that he couldn't do anything for his friend.

And on the next day…

Ciel was taken again away from the cage.

"You're going to be our sacrifice." The man chuckled.

Max heard him and his eyes widen "Don't take him away from me!" Max shouted

"Shut Up! As if you can do anything about it." The man snorted

Max stayed silent and thought _'I….I can't do anything for him…'_

And a few minutes later, the locks miraculously fell. Max searched for Ciel first but it was too dark to see. "CIEL!" Max shouted. He can't proceed further because of the darkness.

'_I'm Sorry'_ He thought as he cried then he ran away from the place.

+END OF FLASHBACK+

"I see… So, me calling you released them for some reason…" Ciel said

Sebastian remained silent. He was irritated at the thought of his precious bocchan and Maximilien knowing each other before.

"Bocchan, why didn't you remember him?"

"It's because I was too preoccupied plotting revenge…" Ciel confessed

"I see.."

"But where was he in the past two years? Didn't he have a place to go?" Ciel questioned

__A/N: My flashback sucks =3=. The "cage" of Ciel and Max/Maximilien is beside each other. So this must be a first, to know that Maximilien is brown haired. So it is still a complete wonder what Maximilien did the last 2 years before Ciel found Maximilien. Hm… watch out for the next chapter :D


	6. His Tragedy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI ... JUST SAYING :))**

* * *

Chapter 6

As they reached the house that Sebastian built. Maximilien was fascinated on how big the house is.

"Do you really have to be that surprised? You should have experienced going inside a house this big" Ciel grumbled as he looked at Maximilien who looked like a puppy.

"I do. But still I don't know why but I'm happy" Maximilien smiled cheerfully as he faced Ciel

"I shall prepare tea" Sebastian said annoyed because he was being ignored and left.

"What's with him? Does he not like me?"

"No. He's just really like that the first time I met him. So don't worry if he acts like that. It's normal" Ciel shrugs as he thought _'But it is weird… Sebastian is not the type who'll get annoyed so easily…' _

As he was thinking he didn't notice that Maximilien was approaching him closely and put his arm around Ciel's shoulder which made Ciel surprised.

"Just how old are you?"

"I'm …. Already 14"

"Whoa. For a 14 year old you look a little short."

"Sorry for being short!" Ciel said angrily as he tried to break free from Maximilien's grasp

"Nope you're cuter that way" he faced Ciel and was about to kiss Ciel in the forehead but Sebastian entered the room.

'_THIS BRAT!' _Sebastian thought but smiled and said "Am I interrupting something?"

Ciel blushed lightly and pushed Maximilien "No you're not. And a good time to." He said as he sat on a chair and Maximilien followed.

Sebastian sets the teacups and the pastries at the table. Then poured tea to ciel's teacup then to Maximilien

"I know you from long before" Ciel said

"You… do?" Maximilien looks at Ciel confusingly

"We met at a … Cult that's why you had that scar on your back. You've been branded by them. I have one too…." Ciel stopped as he saw Maximilien trembles and whispered words

"Cult … Cult …. No … Stop it… I don't want this…." Maximilien repeatedly said

"It looks like he's suffering under trauma" Sebastian said

"Maximilien, stay with me! OI Maximilien" Ciel said as he stood up and shook Maximilien.

"NOOOO!" Maximilien screamed out loud then cried

Ciel slapped Maximilien wanting him to come back to his senses.

Maximilien looked at ciel and he trembled violently

Sebastian raised his right eyebrow then asked "You remember do you…?"

Maximilien hugged himself and nods…

"I-It was horrible…." Maximilien whispered

+Flashback+

A brown haired boy runs away in the hellish place which he spent for who knows how long. He raced to a street full of people and the rain which makes the floor slippery. He was holding to the hope that his parents were looking for him. He's hoping that they searched for him knowing that he was gone for a long time… He tries to remember where he lives getting lost a few times then finally… The house which he lives in for all his life …

'_The gate's not closed…'_ he noticed then entered the garden and head straight to the house. He peeked at a window and there he found his father, his mother … and his little brother smiling happily without any worries … without any problem… Without … Him… It was then the boy knew … They really did abandon him … They don't care whatever happens to him… They were happy together… He was stupid for holding that hope that they didn't abandon him… He cried as he ran away from the house and run into a dark alley. Where two huge guys looked at him and said "You're the Bertrad's older son right?" "What is the young master of that household doing in a place like this? You must be worth a lot" The other guy grinned and took Maximilien in the arm and dragged him away. Because of the pain Maximilien feels he stayed silent.

The guys who took him took advantage of him every single day. A letter was sent to the owner of the Bertrand Company but he took a blind eye over the matter saying he doesn't have a son named Maximilien. The guys who took him got tired of him and sold him to a brothel where he was treated as a sex toy. Every day he would experience different kind of abuse until he lost his emotions to resist and took it in completely…. He just wants to die to end everything. It became unbearable to him until one day he met a guy who treated him gently who treated him of being wanted. He gained his emotions back… Until he heard from people in the brothel saying that he was just fooling around and messing up with him. He was abandoned yet again… He wants to end it all that he tried to escape the brothel. Escaping the brothel means death to them.

As soon as he escaped he was followed by armed personnel of the brothel who was firing guns at him. Then when he was cornered at an abandoned church they tried to end his life missing the vital parts of his internal organs and left to suffer there.

"Is this really how I would die? Alone? Without being able to experience love?" he whispered

"This… This is their entire FAULT! That bastard of a father… That mother who never gave me her affection… and that kid who ruined everything… I want them to feel what I felt… I want to have my revenge"

His grudge was too heavy he was able to summon a demon.

* * *

**A/N: This took reaally long. blame college. Try to update sooner again :) Thanks for the support AND PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS :D**


	7. How He Felt

**A/N: Pardon the OCness – w –"" I just had to do it XXDD  
**

**Review please W /**

**Pardon the Grammar – w –"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI**

* * *

The weather took its turn for worst. It was unexpected. It's like the weather was being one with Maximilien's emotions, his feelings… Going wild due to the pain he is feeling. Depression … Loneliness … Anger all mixing up.

"I'm not loved… I've been abandoned… I have no one…"

Maximilien couldn't take it that he screamed and held his head. He was in turmoil. The brown haired boy looked at Ciel and asked "How… How did you manage to endure all this pain…?"

Ciel wasn't able to endure it either. He was just good at hiding it from the sight of the people. His memories give him nightmares up until now. It won't let him rest, won't let him break free from his trauma.

'_I was lucky…' _Ciel thought as he approached Maximilien feeling the need to comfort him because he knows how much pain he was in. But as he was about to lightly hug Maximilien,, Sebastian grabbed his arm.

Ciel's eyes widen in shock but Sebastian quickly lets go of Ciel's and silently said "My Apologies, my Lord that was unusual of me"

Maximilien looked at the both of them and said "I'm sorry… But could you leave me for a moment?"

"Take your time" Ciel said as he goes out of the room followed by his ever loyal butler

When they reached the master's bedroom, Ciel turned to Sebastian and said "What the hell was that for?"

"…." Sebastian remained speechless unable to find the words he was looking for.

"There's nothing bad in comforting someone who has endured something much more painful than you right?" Ciel angrily said

"You're too soft to be a demon." Sebastian said coldly.

Those red cold eyes were staring back at him. Those eyes that make him shiver and feel fear, but at the same time those eyes fascinate him. Ciel feels that sebastian's eyes suck him in, melts him he feels weird whenever he looks at it.

"Wh-What are you angry about?! It's not like this involves you or might you be jealous that I'm paying more attention to Maximilien than you?" Ciel jokingly said as he looked away but his butler's answer surprised him.

"What if it does?"

The room fell silent the only thing that can be heard was the rain pouring heavily outside and the sound of thunder. Until Ciel decided to break the silence.

"You're… jealous? Are you serious?" Ciel couldn't believe on what he heard. It can't be right his butler was jealous on paying too much attention to the person who called him.

Sebastian approached Ciel "Pardon me" He quietly said as he hugs Ciel.

"This will be the first and the last time I will say this things to you...Did you think that I just did everything you asked me to because of the contract? Before yes, but as I spend time with you… I grew attached to you. I didn't realize that I love every single thing that you do even if it's just to tease me. I never knew that I could feel something like this since I'm a demon… Not wanting to give you to anyone… It was a first to me, and since that brat showed up, you never took away your sight from him. I was worried since he did try to save you once when you were together in that occult… before I did, he was there for you. And just a while ago I feel that if I let you close to him and comfort him he will fall deeper in love with you. I suddenly get these annoying feeling. I'm one hell of a possessive demon you know? What is mine stays mine… I was denied you of your soul… Will you deny me your heart too?"

Ciel just stood there as he heard what Sebastian has been feeling. It was quite a shock for him since this was the first time his demon ever acted this way. It was so just not like Sebastian. He wasn't sure how to respond since his mission with Maximilien was important as well a contract binds the two of them and the symbol is the proof of it.

'_Who knew Sebastian was feeling this way towards me... he who have been on my side the whole time... Why didn't I notice this?'_

He thought as he placed his hands on Sebastian's back... What should he do?

* * *

**A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong but according to my research, Claude wants ciel's love and Sebastian wants ciel's soul (or they both want to have it? XD) which has been denied to them since hannah's contract requires her to never allow any demon eat Ciel's soul and that ciel will awaken as a demon.**

**why i underlined that phrase is just because it looks really good in my eyes. :)) jaa~ thanks for reading w **


End file.
